Peeta and katniss
by Awesome fandoms
Summary: This is a tiny fanfiction I did to show the love they had during the pre-epilogue ! Oh no ! Peeta meets his childhood best friend ... I smell jealousy in the air :)


**Hey everyone ! I am new and this is my very first story and i hope you guys like it :) if possible , please review and suggest different stories for me to write if not continue this story !:D**

**I don't have a besta so I need help looking for one :)**

**please review !**

**I do not own the hunger games**

* * *

Katniss POV

My eyes flew open. I was in my bedroom .It was nothing , it was just another nightmare ! I tried to calm down but to no avail ." Shh ... Baby ... Shh... I am here ," he comforted me . I turned around and saw my boy with the bread ." I am here ..." He whispered and held my waist .

" I am sorry ." I whispered once I found my voice ." There is nothing to apologies for my dear," he smiled ." Can I ask you for a favour ? " I asked but it sounded more like a demand ." What ?" He raised an eyebrow ." This ..." I simply replied. Placing my hand on the sides of his face , I crush my lips on his .The sensation was undeniable as he held my waist closer to him .My lips lingered on his , tasting his sweet breath . He stroked my cheek and exhaled . I sighed in pleasure as his sweet breath tingled my lips ." You are beautiful... " he praised as he ticked my loose strands or hair behind my ears ." Go to sleep ... I'll be here..." He gave me a reassuring smile before he tucked my head under his chin . Slowly , I dose of in his embrace .

* * *

Hues if crimson res woke me from my slumber . I felt the bed , only to find my boyfriend missing ."hmmm? Peeta ?" I called out . Silence . I stood up and searched the house desperate to find him, but my effects were futile . It suddenly daunt upon me that Peeta might be having one of his attacks again. My heart pounded like a hammer gone berserk . Not good! I needed to find him ,tell him I love him . What if he hates me now ? What if he can't come back ? No ... Peeta !

I rushed through the house looking for Peeta. Due to my clumsiness , I tripped over a step and fell . I got mentally prepared for the pain but instead , I felt warmth ." I peered up ," Peeta !" I sang

* * *

I wrapped my arms around Peeta's neck , tears streamed down my face . I never knew that I wanted Peeta so desperately , his presence , his warmth . Sobbing ,I hugged him even tighter , burying my face in his chest . " Katniss ? What happened ?" Peeta asked , anxiety creases on him forehead ." Where did you go ? " my voice cracked at the last word . " I went to buy some flour as I thought you will not be aware if my absence ."he said innocently . " I thought ... I thought ..." I broke into sobs yet once more ." You thought I lost control and left you again ," Peeta finished my sentence for me ." Don't you ever dare leave my again !" I shrieked . " Katniss, my love for you has overpowered what snow made me think . Katniss I will never leave you , even if you want me to ." He replied with a smile .

It's strange how Peeta could smile at everything . Even with the fact that he could be controlled by Snow's poison and hate me for life . Even with the fact that during his hatred he could eventually fall in love with another girl and forget me completely . The thought if that made my heart pound even harder . It was recalcitrant. " I'm not going to go anywhere . I promise . " I let him comfort me . " Come on , time for breakfast ." Peeta pulled me towards the table , laid with a loaf of bread . The aroma filled my nostrils and that made me forget all my worries .

At least for now , I know Peeta is with me and I will never give him up .

* * *

Peeta POV

I know what Katniss is saying is truly something to when that time comes , I am sure that I will leave her . Move on in life and probably kill myself but never will I ever want to hurt her. Staring her , I memorized every part of her . So that even when I hate her , I can still remember how she looks and that will be enough to satisfy me .

Katniss POV

"Where are we going ?" I queried as Peeta pulls me along . " You'll see." He simply replied. I held his hand as we walked through the city . All of a sudden , a strong force sent Peeta and me falling in front . " I am so sorry . I don't mean to hit you ... So sorry !" A musical voice sang .

I didn't recognize the voice but it sure sounded like a girl . " Veronica ? Is that you ?" Peeta raised to his feet and offered a hand to me while he asked . The girl was beautiful . As in really beautiful. Her blonde curls cascaded down her waist , with a small braid on one side , her face was almost symmetrical and her eyes are deep blue , just like Peeta's . " Peeta !" As she exclaim she wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck .

* * *

Who is she? Does Peeta know her ? Why is she hugging him ? I could not help but fell a tinge of jealously expanding in my heart . " Peeta ..." I whispered ." Oh yes ! Katniss this is Veronica my childhood best friend ." Peeta replied. "Nice to meet you ," she said but her hand was still placed on Peeta's shoulder . I forced a smile ." Peet , I'm a little hungry care to have lunch with me ?" She asked with she grabbed his hand ." Sure." He simply replied .just like that , she towed Peeta over to a restaurant while I followed .i don't like this girl . That is stupid of me ! Why do I not like this girl ? She didn't do me any harm ... We found a table and Veronica sat down first . I took the opposite seat allowing Peeta to choice . It seemed pretty childish but I was necessary. Peeta gave me a grin and sat next to me holding my hand .Triumphantly , I smiled .

" Peeta where have you been? I miss you so much ! Remember that time when we had our first kiss in school? " Veronica started a conversation .Peeta had his first kiss with Veronica and not me ! The tinge of jealously in my chest exploded out to the rest of my body . I looked away , holding my years back as they tried to cascade down my cheek . CALM DOWN KATNISS ! I screamed at myself while my cheek turned red with jealousy." Um , no . You kissed Darren , not me ." He gave my hand a little squeeze ." Oh wait ... Yes. Well at least I dreamed of it ..." She admitted . The weight on my shoulders finally lifted as a smile etched on my lips ." Oh goodness ! Peeta what happened to you ?" She eyed the scar Peeta had on his cheek." Is it pain ?" She asked , caressing his cheek .

I fumed in rage as I felt Peeta release my hand ."Excuse me ..."I whispered before leaving the table , tears trickling down my face . Veronica was in love with Peeta and so is my boy with the bread . They looked perfect together . I couldn't help but laugh at myself . I ran and ran only to find myself in the meadow that Peeta and I share . My legs were weak and I fell to the ground. Tears rushed down my eyes as my heart broke into a million pieces .

" Baby..." He whispered . I turned around only to see my boy with the bread . "Peeta ... Peeta I know you love her , I can see it in your eyes ... She loves you too . I ... I can let you go ..." Though it breaks my heart , I told him everything .

* * *

Peeta POV

Katniss thought I was in love with her? She must really have thought so as it's out of her character to pour out her heart . She was jealous too. " Katniss , love ," I placed my hand under her chin and lifted it up so that I could meet those gorgeous gray eyes ." In my heart , there is only you . Veronica might like me but I don't feel the same for her. You are my life , my love ." I told her before placing her hand on my heart ." But - " before she could say anything further , I pulled her in for a kiss . I started softly but instead , she returned it with force . Her lips parted and I cold feel her sweet breath on my lips . I slowly pulled away ." Now you know how much I love you ." I whispered in her ear . She smiled and boy , that was breath taking ." I love you ..." She whispered in my ear too. Holding her hand , we made our way back to our home .


End file.
